Inhuman Residents of Tolliman
Unhuman Denizens of Lorrimoss Lorrimoss is a modern cosmopolitan city at the heart of a progressive country, and actively welcomes Unhumans to contribute to it’s society. Despite this, legal restrictions and obligations are in place, and not everything is welcomed with open arms. Some Unhumans are allowed with no more formality than a foreign citizen (e.g. Gnomes), others can only dwell in the city under license (e.g. Trolls). The List of Welcome Foreigners This list is maintained by the Sheriff’s Office, and consists of all foreign nationals residing in Lorrimoss, but laws passed two decades ago brought Gnomes, Jumblies and Dwarves under this legislation. This entitles them to present themselves to the Wall Guard or Harbormaster’s Office and request entry and registration. From then on, provided they do not fall foul of the law, they can remain a resident for no further cost. The Licensed Creatures Act The Licensed Creatures Act states that “any Unhuman, Demonic, Undead, Monstrous, or Dangerous, Creature cannot reside within a City Wall unless permitted to do so under License of this Act”. The Act runs to 78 pages, with many amendments, but simply put, if you are a Troll, Goblin, Vampire, or you wish to own or employ such a creature, you require a license for each being, which must be renewed annually. The license holder is legally responsible and liable for the Creature and only a Citizen or Welcome Foreigner can hold a license. These Licenses have a base charge of 5 Crowns, but supplementary charges and deposits are common, especially for dangerous things. If you are a trendy young knight and want a pet werewolf; you will need very deep pockets. Recently the Lords Council have been debating a ‘self-licensing system’, mainly in recognition of the contribution that Trolls have made to the economy of Tollimar, following the rejection of a proposal to allow Trolls to be Citizens. Common Unhumans Trolls Trolls are large muscular ugly creatures, slow of wit, but essentially good natured. They have a penchant for building, especially bridges and roads; most bridges in Tollimar are Troll Bridges, built, maintained and managed by a Troll Family who levy a charge for passage. Troll Gangers (usually young adults) are a common site on the roads, where they can be found repairing and improving the roads, whether anyone wanted them to or not, and charging people who pass by. They are also used in the building industry as prime movers, and for towing barges and carts, if the owner can afford the food and beer bill. They are never used in front line military service, due to their pathological lack of discipline, and the risk of a Troll-Rage, which is indiscriminate. Goblins Goblins inhabit the territory to the west of Tollimar, but small populations also survive in the wilderness regions within Tollimaran borders. Despite the human perception that Goblins are stupid and evil, this is not the case. Goblins are just as intelligent as humans, and not inherently evil; they just have a different moral code to Humanity. Goblins have skin shades ranging from grey to green to tan, and some populations are mottled or striped, they stand much shorter than a human, but are longer in the arm, with short calves and long broad feet. Their heads are squat with a long pointed rear, large prominent ears, and sharp teeth and large pointy noses. They like to wear leathers and furs and decorate them with bright coloured items or painted designs. Tottooing is common, and usually takes the form of pictograms of significant events in the individuals life. Goblins tend to live in close knit tribal units, living a pastoral lifestyle herding goats and pigs, but also farm root vegetables and mushrooms. They love to hunt and fish (by diving). They are very fond of dancing, and preserve their history by wood-carvings and pictograms, having no written language. Tribal members love to gather around a large fire, tell tales, riddles, and have dance-offs. Goblin moral philosophy is enshrined by The Easy Way, a series of verses and tales extolling the art of succeeding in life by cunning and guile and the artful solution to difficult problems, it includes the epic and hilarious Saga of Sigbugge Bonehead, a son of a goblin Matriarch who suffered great misfortunes due to his determination to deal with everything head-on and honestly. Goblin contact with humanity is irregular; in this region the two populations tend to avoid each other by mutual consent. Saying this, however, Goblin traders are not uncommon visitors to more remote market towns where they exchange exceptional leather and fur items for bronze, iron and bling. Border clashes are rare, but do sometimes occur. Goblins living within Tollimar tend to behave themselves. When Goblinkind do go to war, it tends to be petit-guerre style raids or ambushes. They tend to try to encicle and wear down an enemy always melting away from a strong counter-attack to evade and outflank. They favour curved blades and articulted weapons and short pole-arms all augmented with spikes and hooks. They use compound bows and darts as missile weapons, and always have concealed daggers and cudgels about them. They have a weakness for over-complcated and customised weapons, and will continually ‘upgrade’ their kit, often to the point of uselessness. If a campaign becomes too much like hard work, they will generally give up. The only time they will be seen in a pitched battle is if they are under the thrall of a powerful leader. Young Goblins will frequently go on a Tale-Quest, which means leaving their tribe an seaking adventure and fortune with warrior group, or in the service of a powerful creature or wizard. The idea is to return with plently of bling, and lots of tall stories. Goblins have no talent for wizardry, but tribal shamans have abilities similar to human priests, and are said to be able to commune with spirits of the ancestral dead.